Belle The Ferret: Lost In The Park
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: When Belle the ferret gets in the park, she find new friends and has exciting adventures. While she may be having fun, the gang tries to look for her.
1. Chapter 1

Average day at the park, average weather, average pets. Yep, everyone thing was pretty much average. Russell took Belle to the park so she could 'get out more'. "Lady bugs, la la la lady bugs, la la la lady bugs" Belle sang, she tried to jump up to fly like a lady bug, but she fell flat on her face. " Ha ha ha!" she heard a lady bug say, Belle didn't like people being mean to her, so what did she do, she pounced and ate the bug whole, "Much better," she said tromping off. While tromping, she spotted a big shiny thing. "Shiny I must have!" she walked toward the park, it was starting to look like a forest she saw in her picture books. Although it may have been scary in the books, she really wanted whatever was calling for her.

Back at the safe part of the park, Russell hopped down from the bench "Okay its time to go!" no response,"Belle time to go..!" still no response, "Belle..home…NOW!" again, no response. "Belle this is no time for joking! Belle? BELLE?!" _I don't think she's joking…_he began to run over the park. Belle got to the shiny object, but slipped out of her paws and into the forest looking park side. "Come back I really must have you like right now!" trying to catch it, it slipped out of her paws again and landed in the river. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she jumped into the river with it and managed to keep her grip of the object. "Yes your mine finally mines! My precious! Yes Ha ha ha ha ha!, wait, where am I?" she then knew that she was in a river, flowing away "Ohhhhhhhhhh, DADDDDDDDDDDY HELP IM FLowwwwwwwingggggggggg"

At the normal side of the park, Russell gathered Blythe and the gang and to help him find Belle.

**Hey guys, I finally made this story, also, I will put your ocs in the next chapter I need 3 (Also if your OC doesn't be in the next chapter then I'm sorry I usually update every Friday or if I can) Another thing, witch of my stories should I update like tomorrow or something? Remember please review and junks also next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody had put in a OC, but that's okay! I'll put in some that I made up **** Also, TOMARROWS THE BIG DAY!**

Belle flowed in the river, but surprisingly calmly. Although, she creamed loudly then heard a voice, "Would yah do us a favor and knock it off?" Belle jumped out of the river "Who said that? I have claws! They are SHARP! IM NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM! I'LL EAT YOU!" A sharp looking male ferret came out from the bushes, "I have claws too! Ha-ha anyway I'm Dusk, Dusk the ferret, and these are my friends, Oak, Berry, and Owen. Guys this is…. Uh.. what's your name..?" Belle looked at him "I'm Belle, and Hi guys nice to meet you." "Hi Belle!" they all said in unison , Berry is a Pink spider with a bow and blond hair, Oak is a dark blue purple spider with a bow, but has a darker blue, and finally Owen, he is a tan beaver with dark brown hair. "You seem lost, are you?" , Berry asked, "Well you see…I was in the park with my daddy but then I saw something shiny, because you know, I love shiny things, well you probably don't know because you have never met me but heh you know anyway so I was in the park-" Belle said I mile a minute, "STOP!" Owen interrupted, "Talk slower, it's hurting my head and making it spin!"

"Heh heh uh sorry about that, anyway, so while chasing the shiny thingy, it got into a river, so I followed it and at first I didn't know I was in the river" Belle looked own and sighed "I just want to get home.." Oak brought out a map "Well let's see now, I suppose you live at LPS right? If so, were we are, it will take about one week, six days, and 33 minutes" Belle groaned "Don't worry it could take longer…" Belle groaned again, Dusk went up to her "Hey don't worry I'll go with you" "So will I" said Owen, "So will I" said Berry, "And so will I, you'll need me anyway" Oak said. Belle hoped up into shape and tromped off, "Come on guys, let's start moving! Left right left right left right left fight left fight left right left-" Dusk covered her mouth, "Okay, sergeant Belle, we get it.." He smiled then hopped in front "Left right left right left right," the others smiled and shrugged and followed, "left right left right left right!"

_**That night…..**_

Oak an Berry made a web tent for them, Owen built a dam, and Dusk tried to make a tent with a bunch of eaves but it fell down, "Gahh darn these leaves" Belle laughed " Ha ha ha, Dusk your being funny, okay let me show you this tree I found," Dusk looked inside the tree, "It's amazing!," "Thanks it's a skill from Uncle Shivers" Dusk went inside "Who?" Belle shock her head and went inside too, "I'll tell you later," and they fell asleep…. In the morning, Owen woke them up by using his tail too strumble the tree, "Wake up! We have to find breakfast!" They both came out, "Okay" Owen walked back to his little dam, "Oh and when I meant we I uh meant you two," Dusk and Belle looked at each other and sighed, "Oh fine," They spelt up and went to find some breakfast, Belle came back with strawberries, an Dusk came back with eggs, and flies for the spider sisters, "Alright, after this lets get on moving guys, let's go we're burning daylight!" After they ate, they left.

**Hey guys okay well, here chapter two! I feel like adding a pairing, should I make a DuskxBelle? Or Owen x one of the spider sisters? You decide! Okay goodnight~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Its Friday, so that means… Another chapter! Yay! Also, I made **

**up a holiday called LPS it starts Nov. 10****th**** ! **

**Chapter 3: The Cliff and Teases**

"So, your telling me that, your mother is a monkey and father is a HEADGEHOG?!" Owen asked, "uh-huh!" Belle replied "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Oak stepped into the conversation " Owen, you little dum dum, it isn't possible, Belle was adopted…right…?" Belle looked at her "Yes" Dusk stopped, "Hey guys look, a tunnel, let pass through it before the bats wake up" "I thought that bats lived in caves?" Berry questioned "Then I guess we are going to find out," Dusk tromped inside of the tunnel, or cave. Belle shrugged then went inside the cave, Owen slowly, then ran inside, Berry winged inside, and Oak simply walked inside. Rocks were everywhere "Well I guess we are in a ca- OMG WHAT IS THAT!?" Belle hid behind Dusk, Owen and Oak snickered "It's just a giant rock, relax" Belle ran in front "I was just uh pretending we all need a good laugh here and then right?" Owen slightly laughed "Okay sure," They reached the end of the cave, walked past another water fall, but after, something stopped them all, "Oh just what we needed guys! Look isn't this what we all just had to have?!" I mean this is really great! Really wonderful," Belle started to clap, there was a huge cliff, Owen looked confused, "How is it great," Dusk facepawed "She was being sarcastic Owen, look its not that bad, the spider sister over there can spin a web and we can swing across it"

Oak and Berry crossed their little spider arms, "It doesn't just work like that, it won't be strong enough to hold all of us including Owen, no offence Owen," "None Taken" They sighed, but Dusk didn't "Look we will find away to get a across I will think of something," Belle cheered up, "Yeah, Dusk will find a way for us, I know he will," Dusk and Belle smiled, and Owen and Oak giggle "Ooooooo" "What?" "Bellle and Duusk sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Oak and Owen chanted in unison, Dusk and Belles face turned bright red "Knock it off you too," Berry said, "We have bigger things than those two crazy kids," Owen looked down the cliff, "Yeah your right, okay Dusk, whats your plan?" Dusk frowned, "You think I can make up a plan right on the spot?" "Yes", Dusk head went right on the ground and he groaned, Berry was spinning webs "Give him some time," And, he thinked and thinked and thinked, all day long .

TO BE CONTINUED!

**About LPS Day, It's a day that revolves around your LPS! LOL  
Okay goodnight see you next Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Its Fridayy! And that means…more chapters! Hope you guys are having a good weekend! I got hit by a cold, but its okay.**

**Chapter: 4**

Still stuck on the cliff, Owen complains about being hungry , "Guys, you need to find fooooooood, im starving over here!" Oak frowned, "You are alllllllways hungry Owen, if you must get food, I suggest that you go on top of that tree, and bring down an apple." Owen groaned "Why can't you do it instead?" "Because, you're the one who wants the apple, not I" Owen barely climbed up the tree, "Ugh, it's too hard," Belle ran up the tree, and shakes 10 apples down, "Easy, peasy lemon squeezey!" Belle said, munching on an apple. Owen crunched on the apple, " These is delicious! Hey Dusk want one" Dusk was rocking himself back and forth" Must g-get across, t-the, CLIFF!" Belle rolled him an apple, "Maybe by eating, you'll be able to think better" Dusk ate the apple, then looked around, he spotted a vine, "Look a vine! We can swing across it then go to the other side, Im a genius!" Dusk grabbed the vine and picked up Owen and Bell then swinged across, Oak and Berry swinged across with their webs. "Yes! We made it! Now let's keep moving and don't stop!" Owen stopped and shook Dusk "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T STOP MOVING?! MY LITTLE STUBBY LEGS WILL GET TIRED! AND HOW WILL WE SLEEP? SLEEP WALKING?!" Dusk got loose and kept walking "It's a figure of speech! Gosh Owen, calm down dude" Owen lagged while walking "How long has it been?" "Uh 45 minutes, maybe we should rest now.." Oak said. Everyone dropped to the ground, " I need water…" Berry said, "Look, a lake! I will go find a container, while you guys go and get some aqua" Belle pounced away; the rest of them sipped the lake water.

Soon, Belle came back with two round containers, she filled them up, then she put them on her back, they trailed off again. Belle became sad; she wondered what was happening back at the Pet Shop, did they miss her? Did they forget about her? Did they stop looking for her, these questions span around in her head, "Alright guys, we should spend the night in this cave," Berry said, "Is there bears inside?" Owen stammered, "Oh relax, chubby, I'm sure none lives in there, let's go!" They walked into the cave, 1 minute later; they all ran out of the cave, because there was a bear family, "AHHH I DIDN'T EAT YOUR PORRIGE! I SWEAR!" Belle yelled while running, the bears weren't even chasing them. When they stopped running they hid behind a tree, "Okay…I..think w-we lost them," Dusk said, Oak was confused "They were not even chasing us" Dusk Owen, Berry and Belle felt stupid, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you right," "That's why I didn't hear foot stomps behind of me, thanks for correcting us Oak" Oak smirked, Its what I do," While trailing off again, they came across a….DESERT?!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay ay ay ay ay…..Its FRIIIIIIIIDAY! Friday means new chapters, isn't this great! Now, lets begin **

**Chapter: 5 Final Chapter**

A desert? "Oh look, what next Antarctica," Belle said sarcastically, sand, all they saw was sand, Owen started to make a castle, "It doesn't make any since, how are we in the forest, then go into the desert?!" Oak said, "Guys, why are you talking about this, we don't have any ice cream or cake," "Look hey maybe it's a beach lets go and investigate," They walks down a hill, to find nothing more than sand, sand, sand, sand sand sand. "WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" ITS BEEN WEEKS AND DAYS!" "No it hasn't, but look! GRASS!" They skipped in grass, which wasn't, it was just their imaginations, Berry was the first to point that out. : How did we even get here?!" "ITS MY FAULT! I just wanted something nice then ended up falling into a big river, then finding you guys, then doing other random things, leading up to hear with no trace home or back to the park where I should have stayed and kept near my father but didn't because I wanted something that looked pretty and shiny, so now we are in the middle of nowhere!" Belle wailed to her friends, "Look we know you didn't mean it" Dusk said "Guys", Owen said "Not now Owen, and your really nice to us" "Guys " Owen repeated , "Owen, really, and your always finding a way" Owen slapped them "GUYS LOOK!" The pets looked, and saw real, grass! "We are in a sand box, and sand box means not in a forest anymore" "Oh yeah!" Belle jumped up and down "Guys guys guys! This is the park up town!"

"So let's hideaway in that taxi and go down town" She said getting on the taxi, having one the best adventures was almost over, she thought to herself, enjoying the taxi ride. She dozed off to sleep, but awakens in Downtown city while getting off, they stumble to the Pet shop, walking in, but Belle stops, "Guys, it has been one great adventure, I am going to miss you all" She said hugging them all while crying, "But it's not over forever right, I mean we can get adopted and the owners can drops us of here!" Dusk said trying to cheer things up and waving goodbye to Belle, and before she knew it, he was gone, and so was Owen, Berry, and Oak. Belle walked into the Pet Shop, trying not to cry and surprising everyone "Belle! Your ok!" The other pets said hugging her "Mom and Dad and everyone! I miss you all so much!" Hours after, Belle sat inside a pet toy and thought about her friends, _What an adventure, It was exciting, and really because I made new friends…my best friends..forever..and..ever _Belle thought to herself, _And I will miss you and hope to see you again…soon.._

_**Aww its over, I know I know, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! And theres a new Belle the ferret series coming up, it will have surprising and some old friends! Night guys!**_


End file.
